pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and the O'Malley (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's first movie-spoof of Lady and the Tramp. It appeared on YouTube on June 29, 2016. ''Cast: *Puppy Lady - Hello Kitty '' *''Adult Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''The Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Jock - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee)'' *''Trusty - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee)'' *''Jim Dear and Darling - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Junior - Spot (The Good Dinosaur)'' *''Aunt Sarah - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' *''Si & Am - The Siamese Twin Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Tony & Joe - Pacha and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''The Beaver - Stuart Little'' *''Toughy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Dacshie - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Boris - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Pedro - T.W. (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''The English Bulldog - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Peg - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company)'' *''Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Treasure, Dreamy (Palace Pets), and Diana (Sailor Moon Super S)'' *''Birds in the Yard - Ducklings (Silly Symphony: The Ugly Duckling)'' *''The Rat - Julius Mickey (Runaway Brain)'' *''Paper Boy - Young Hercules (Hercules)'' *''Caterpillar - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth)'' *''Puppy in the Window - Boots (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Dog Catcher - Norman (Disney's Marsupilami)'' *''Pigeons - Abigail, Russell and Edgar (Once Upon A Forest)'' *''Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Various Woman (Sailor Moon), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Bromley (The Swan Princess)'' *''The Doctor - Black Jack'' *''The Canary - Bernie the Swallow (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Pet Fish - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies)'' *''The Pet Shop Man - Professor Ochanomizu (Astro Boy)'' *''Dogs chasing Lady - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King)'' *''Policeman - Old King Cole (The Wacky World of Mother Goose)'' *''Professor - Inspector Gadget'' *''Al the Alligator - Goanna (FernGully: The Last Rainforest)'' *''Hyena - Anguirus (Godzilla Raids Again)'' *''Chickens - Bats (I-Zenborg)'' *''Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Fimbles Characters & Various Cats and Dogs (Garfield: The Movie)'' *''Bill - Gantu (Lilo and Stitch)'' ''Chapters: #Duchess and the O'Malley part 1 - Main Titles'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Kitty'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 3 - Kitty to Bed'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 4 - Sunday/The Mouse/Morning Paper'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 5 - Duchess Talks to Robespierre and Jaune-Tom/"It's Bob"'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Pacha's Restaurant'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Thomas O'Malley Meets Duchess'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 9 - Countdown to B-Day'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu"'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Figg'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 12 - "The Siamese Cat Song"'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 13 - The Muzzle/Duchess Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 14 - Through the Zoo'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 15 - Stuart Little the Busy Mouse/A Log Puller'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte"'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Bars/Caught'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 18 - The Pound/"He's a Thomas O'Malley"'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 19 - Robespierre and Jaune-Tom's Proposal/Duchess' Shame'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 20 - The Mouse Returns/Thomas O'Malley Vs. Julius/Falsely Accused'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 21 - Jaune-Tom on the Trail'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life'' #''Duchess and the O'Malley part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows: *The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Lulu Caty (2005)'' *''Gay Purr-ee (1962)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove; Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)'' *''Cricket on the Hearth (1967)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988)'' *''Cats Don't Dance (1997)'' *''Oliver & Company (1988)'' *''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015)'' *''Sailor Moon Super S (1995)'' *''Silly Symphony (1929)'' *''Marsupilami (1993)'' *''Once Upon A Forest (1993)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' *''Black Jack: The Movie (1996)'' *''Astro Boy (1980)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)'' *''Garfield: The Movie (2004)'' *''The Good Dinosaur (2015)'' *''Teletubbies (1997)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''Inspector Gadget (1983)'' *''Godzilla Raids Again (1955)'' *''Stuart Little (1999)'' *''Stuart Little 2 (2002)'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2003)'' *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005)'' *''I-Zenborg (1977)'' *''Fimbles (2002)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967)'' ''Voices: *Barbara Luddy'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Bill Baucom'' *''Lee Millar'' *''Peggy Lee'' *''Verna Felton'' *''Stan Freberg'' *''George Givot'' *''Dal McKennon'' *''Alan Reed'' *''Mel Blanc'' *''The Mellomen'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Robert Goulet'' *''Red Buttons'' *''Patrick Warburton'' *''Charlotte Rae'' *''Tress MacNeille'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Michael Bell'' *''Sterling Holloway'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Megumi Hayashibara'' *''Jack Bright'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''SuperJNG'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Hart JuniorTHX'' *''My Little Pony-Rockz'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Peggy Lee'' *''SuperJNG'' ''Songs Used In The Credits: *Dreams Come True Eternity'' Cast Gallery: Hello Kitty.jpeg|Hello Kitty as Puppy Lady Duchess.png|Duchess as Adult Lady Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Tramp Jaune-Tom and Robespierre.jpg|Robespierre & Jaune-Tom as Jock and Trusty Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Jim Dear Belle_transparent.png|Belle as Darling Spot_Render_01.png|Spot as Junior Aunt Figg.jpg|Aunt Figg as Aunt Sarah The Siamese Twin Gang.jpg|The Siamese Twin Gang as Si & Am Pacha 1.jpg|Pacha as Tony Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Joe Stuart Little.jpg|Stuart Little as The Beaver Danny (Cats Don't Dance 1).jpg|Danny as Toughy Pudge.png|Pudge as Dacshie Wooly_the_Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as Boris T.W. (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|T.W. as Pedro Cranston_Goat.jpg|Cranston Goat as The English Bulldog Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Peg Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Scamp Disney-Palace-Pets-treasure.png|Treasure as Annette Dreamy.jpeg|Dreamy as Danielle Diana 1.jpg|Diana as Collete Julius_in_Mickey's_Body.png|Julius Mickey as The Rat Norman.png|Norman as Dog Catcher Scene Gallery: Duchess and the O'Malley Part 1.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 1 - Main Titles Duchess and the O'Malley part 2.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Kitty Duchess and the O'Malley part 3.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 3 - Kitty to Bed Duchess and the O'Malley part 4.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 4 - Sunday/The Mouse/Morning Paper Duchess and the O'Malley part 5 - Duchess Talks to Robespierre and Jaune-Tom 'It's Bob'.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 5 - Bianca Talks to Robespierre and Jaune-Tom/"It's Bob" Duchess and the O'Malley part 6 - 'What a Day!' Breakfast at Pacha's Restaurant.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Pacha's Restaurant Duchess and the O'Malley part 7 - Warning - Breakout - Snob Hill.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill Duchess and the O'Malley part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn' O'Mallet Meets Duchess.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/O'Mallet Meets Duchess Duchess and the O'Malley part 9 - Countdown to B-Day.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 9 - Countdown to B-Day Duchess and the O'Malley part 10 - 'What is a Baby' 'La La Lu'.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" Duchess and the O'Malley part 11 - Going Away Aunt Figg.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Figg Duchess and the O'Malley part 12 - 'The Siamese Cat Song'.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 12 - "The Siamese Cat Song" Duchess and the O'Malley part 13 - The Muzzle Duchess Runs Off Wrong Side of the Tracks.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 13 - The Muzzle/Duchess Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks Duchess and the O'Malley part 14 - Through the Zoo.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 14 - Through the Zoo Duchess and the O'Malley part 15 - Roquefort the Busy Mouse A Log Puller.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 15 - Stuart Little the Busy Mouse/A Log Puller Duchess and the O'Malley part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free Bella Notte.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" Duchess and the O'Malley part 17 - The Next Morning Chasing Chickens Caught.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught Duchess and the O'Malley part 18 - The Pound He's A O'Malley.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 18 - The Pound/"He's A O'Malley" Duchess and the O'Malley part 19 - Robespierre and Jaune-Tom's Proposal Duchess' Shame.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 19 - Robespierre and Jaune-Tom's Proposal/Duchess' Shame Duchess and the O'Malley part 20 - The Mouse Returns O'Malley Vs. Julius Falsely Accused.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 20 - The Mouse Returns/O'Malley Vs. Julius/Falsely Accused Duchess and the O'Malley part 21 - Jaune-Tom on the Trail.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 21 - Jaune-Tom on the Trail Duchess and the O'Malley part 22 - Visitors Domestic Life.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life Duchess and the O'Malley part 23 - End Credits.jpg|Duchess and the O'Malley part 23 - End Credits Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:The Magic of Chaiyo Animation